Attorney Monkey
The Attorney Monkey is a monkey unlocked after beating an Attorney Bloon. Unlike other towers, it has 3 modes. Its default mode is Objection Mode, where it says "objection" every second, causing up to 10 nearby bloons stop for 1 - 2 seconds. It has the range of a 0/0/0 dart monkey. It costs $650 on medium. Note: Bloons hit by 5 objections become resistant to objections for 30 seconds, recieving a 50% slow from them instead of stopping. This is to prevent infinite stalling. This effect is lost upon upgrading the tower to x/x/4. Upgrades Path 1 Evidence Mode: Attorney Monkey now presents evidence every second. There are various different kinds of evidence that can be presented. *'Knife: 'Was the monkey stabbed? ''Attorney Monkey swings a knife all the way around him, hitting up to 75 bloons and dealing 1 damage to each bloon. 75% chance of presenting. *'Gun:' ''Was the monkey shot? ''Attorney Monkey draws a gun and shoots at a bloon, piercing through up to 50 bloons. The bullet deals 20 damage to the first bloon struck and 1 to the rest. The bullet can go up to twice as far as the Attorney Monkey's range. 25% chance of presenting. Cost: $700 '''Yatagarasu's Key: '''Reduces knife presentation chance to 70% and gun presentation chance to 20%. Adds a new piece of evidence: *'Yatagarasu's Key:' ''A mysterious device, certainly belonging to the Great Thief... ''When presented, has a 50% chance to be in Key Mode and a 50% chance to be in Blade Mode. 10% chance of presenting. **Key Mode: Strikes similar to the '''Knife', but instead of dealing damage, the player gains $1 for each bloon struck. Additionally, the Key removes all immunities from struck bloons, and struck bloons are guaranteed to drop items upon popping. **Blade Mode: Deals 5 damage to all bloons in a straight line going from Attorney Monkey to the outer radius. Cost: $1080 Security Tape: 'Reduces knife presentation chance to 65% and gun presentation chance to 15%. Adds a new piece of evidence: *'Security Tape: What exactly happened, leading up to the incident? ''An extremely compelling piece of evidence. Throws it at the strongest bloon in the radius, dealing 40 damage, then plays the tape for 2 seconds, slowing bloons within Attorney Monkey's radius by 40% during this time. 10% chance of presenting. Cost: $1300 '''Autopsy Report:' Reduces knife presentation chance to 60%. Adds a new piece of evidence: *'Autopsy Report:' How did the monkey die? Presents an enhanced version of the previous piece of evidence: **'Knife:' Stabbed in the back at 21:00 last night. Died instantly. Attorney Monkey swings the knife around him twice, hitting up to 100 bloons each time. Deals 4 damage to each bloon hit. **'Gun: 'Shot at point blank range. Traces of gunpowder found on the wound. Attorney Monkey shoots the gun, piercing through up to 80 bloons. Deals 50 damage to the first bloon struck and 3 damage to the rest. **'Yatagarasu's Key (Key):' Victim was bashed on the head with a safe. It was opened with this key. Attorney Monkey swings the key, dealing 2 damage and collecting $10 for every bloon hit. Also removes all immunities and properties from the bloon (such as Camo, Fortified, etc). **'Yatagarasu's Key (Blade):' Slash, stabbed, and punctured, all by the same weapon. Curiously, this was also used to open the safe. ''Deals 20 damage to all bloons in a line. **'Security Footage:' ''This video helps us ascertain the cause of death. Deals 100 damage to the strongest bloon in the radius, then plays a video for 3 seconds, slowing all bloons on screen by 25%. *5% chance of presentation. Cost: $5000 Definitive Proof: Adds 0.1% chance where instead of presenting evidence, Attorney Monkey presents every enhanced piece of evidence at once. During this, a gavel also falls from the sky, dealing 200 damage to all bloons within a small radius (range of a 0/0/0 tack shooter). Cost: $11,000 Note: This upgrade can be bought repeatedly to increase the chance to 0.5%, 1%, 2.5%, 5%, 7.5%, then finally 10%. Path 2 Thinking Mode: '''Attorney Monkey unlocks Thinking Mode. In this mode, Ace Attorney "thinks" of an idea every second, causing a cloud-like projectile to float around the screen randomly (with infinite range). When the projectile hits a bloon, it deals 1 damage and slows the bloon by 75% for 5 seconds. Projectiles can pop all kinds of bloon. Cost: $300. '''Percieve: Attorney Monkey is now able to percieve weaknesses on bloons due to a special bracelet. Bloons that come near the Attorney Monkey (base range) while in Thinking Mode take 1.5x damage. Additionally, Attorney Monkey can now see camo bloons, thinks 50% faster, and idea projectiles deal 3 damage. Cost: $1450 Logic: '''Attorney Monkey is now able to use logic to strengthen his ideas. The first idea projectile created '''each round '''deals 5 damage, with every following projectile in the round dealing one more damage than the last. Stacks up to 30 damage. Additionally, instead of floating around aimlessly, idea projectiles will target bloons if there are any on screen. Cost: $3,700 '''Mood Matrix: Attorney Monkey is now able to analyze the mood of the battle and offer a treatment. The state of the game decides what ability is used. *'If there are damaged towers within the radius of Attorney Monkey: '''The mood matrix is ''Happiness. Attorney Monkey restores 10 HP to all nearby towers, grants 3 lives to the player, and slows all nearby non-MOAB bloons by 50% for 3 seconds. *'Otherwise, if the player has less lives than they started with or there are bloons more than 75% through the track: '''The mood matrix is ''Anger. All nearby towers attack at 1.25x speed for 7 seconds (including Attorney Monkey). The ground underneath Attorney Monkey becomes scorched during this time, and deals 10 damage per second to all nearby bloons. *'Otherwise, if a tower died within a round ago or a MOAB-Class Bloon is on screen: '''The mood matrix is ''Surprise. Attorney Monkey thinks at 5x normal speed for 5 seconds. *'Otherwise:' The mood matrix is Sadness. Grants all nearby towers a slight (50% weaker than x/x/1 Super Monkey) knockback effect on their shots for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 1 minute 45 seconds. Cost: $7,700 Revisualization: Extremely powerful logical reconstruction. The effects of the mood matrix are enhanced. *''Happiness'' now slows for 10 seconds, slows MOAB-Class bloons, and grants a 3 AD shield for the duration of the slow. *''Anger'' attack speed buff is increased to 1.5x, and the scorched ground deals double damage. *''Surprise'' attack speed buff increased to 7x. Projectiles deal 1.2x damage to MOABs during this time. *''Sadness'' adds a slowing effect to nearby tower's shots for 15 seconds as well. When a bloon is hit by a projectile from a sad tower, it slows by 1% for 5 seconds. This slow can stack up to 50 times max on one bloon. The cooldown of the Mood Matrix is reduced to 1:30. Additionally, the Attorney Monkey's ideas can now stack up to an unlimited amount of damage ''' (up to the integer cap). Cost: $52,000 Path 3 '''Louder Yelling: '''Increases range by 50% for all modes, and can stop 20 bloons for 2 - 3 seconds while in objection mode. Cost: $550 '''Pressing the Witness: Pressing the witness allows Attorney Monkey to learn new information about the case. Bloons hit by an objection will now be Pressed. While there are more than 20 pressed bloons in the Attorney Monkey's range: *In Objection Mode, Attorney Monkey objects 25% faster. *In Evidence Mode, Attorney Monkey deals double damage. *In Thinking Mode, Attorney Monkey's idea projectiles deal +2 damage and gain 2 stacks of damage per projectile if Logic is unlocked. Cost: $1,250 'Overruled: '''Every 5 seconds in Objection Mode, Attorney Monkey can overrule the next attack that is targeted towards towers in his range. This attack will have no effect. He also gains a 10% range increase. Cost: $1,400. '''Take That!: '''A crucial moment in the case. Objections can target up to 25 bloons. ''Pressed bloons now move 30% slower for 10 seconds and deal 50% less damage with their attacks. Additionally, if a ''pressed ''bloon is hit by another objection, it takes 5 damage. Cost: $6,600. '''Magatama: '''The mystical magatama allows Attorney Monkey to reveal a bloon's deepest, darkest secrets by unlocking invisible seals known as "Psyche-Locks". After hitting a bloon with 5 objections, the bloon will slow by 70% for 3 seconds, take 500 damage, as well as taking double damage for 3 seconds. Objections can now target MOAB-Class bloons. Also, due to gaining spiritual confidence, the cooldown for overruling is reduced to 1 second. Cost: $59,000 Credits Thanks to Raindrop and Wacky for helping me with this conception! This monkey was redesigned to fit the BTD6 upgrade system on February 2nd, 2019. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:References